NeXus Is Double Straight Edge
by JeffreyNero
Summary: Ashley Brooks is the younger sister of Phil Brooks  CM Punk  and when she joins WWE, she makes an enemy out of Tiffany when she attacks Natalya for the story line. -discontinued-
1. First Day

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **_**BEEP! **_"Fuck!" Ashley rolls over on her side, glaring at the infernal clock that woke her from her some-what peaceful sleep. She sits up, running a hand through her messy, straight dark brown almost black hair with a sigh. She looks down at her arms, checking for noticeable cut marks before rolling out of her bed and works on getting ready. She slips into a pair of slim-fit faded blue jeans and her brother's Straight Edge Society Salvation t-shirt. Today was the day she would be FINALLY getting a job at WWE, after two years of striving to be where he brother was. A smile finds it's way to her lips as she slips on her NeXus hoodie and her worn out converse.

"Ash! We gotta fuckin' GO!" Ashley rolls her hazel eyes, grabbing her wallet, cell phone, and ipod, stuffing them into her pockets, before rushing down the stairs where Phil was waiting. He rolls his eyes, and drags her outside. "Any longer and we're gonna miss our flight,"

"Not my fault our flight is too goddamn early in the morning, Phil" Her brother rolls his eyes, getting in his ford before pulling away from their house. Ashley spends this time listening to her ipod and perfecting her gimmick.

* * *

_"Welcome Ashley, You're feud starts during the Tiffany vs. Natalya match, interfere... beat up Natalya..."_

Those were her directions as soon as she walked in, and Phil just smiled, patting her on the back before walking off to get ready. Now she just had to meet with said person... Ashley's hazel eyes scanned the nearby faces of the backstage crew, looking for someone to ask.

"Ashley Brooks?" She turns around sharply, quickly facing the bare chest of Stuart Bennett (Wade Barrett). She flushes and takes an awkward step backwards.

"Y-yeah?"

"Natalya's looking for you... She's over by the catering," Ashley nods simply, looking up at Stu. Damn he's tall. She laughs nervously, taking a couple steps backwards before fleeing for catering, earning a weird look from ex-NeXus member she left behind. She finally spots Natalya, and walks over to her, smiling.

"Uh, hi," She extends her arm. "I'm Ashley Brooks," Natalya smiles a bright, charming smile and takes her hand shaking it firmly before releasing it.

"Nice to meet you Ashley, wanna discuss your interference?"

"Yeah, I would like that..." Natalya nods, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What were you thinking?"

"Well, I was thinking of hitting you with a chair shot causing you to win by DQ and Tiffany to scramble away and then kick you a couple times then deliver a 450 Splash... That's only if you want me to," Natalya nods, looking thoughtful as though playing it in her head.

"I like the idea..." She says causing Ashley to smile brightly.

"Awesome," With that said, Ashley goes to take her seat among the fans in the audience. awaiting the match.

* * *

_"OH NO! A chair shot to the back of Natalya's head!" _Jerry Lawler shouts as Ashley hits Natalya with a steel, a evil sadistic smile on her face. Tiffany slides out of the ring, clutching her Women's championship belt to her chest, watching as Ashley stomps hard on Natalya. When Ash goes for the 450, Tiffany's already in the back, watching in horror as her wife takes a hard 450 from Ashley, who stands up, dusts off her pants. The NeXus theme blasts in the arena, and CM Punk and his cronies walk out, the fierce new leader of the group smirking and applauding his sister, Ashley.

Ashley, newest Diva on the _Raw _roster, a part of the sinister group of NeXus alongside her brother.

* * *

Later that evening, Phil and Ashley found themselves out with Joe (Michael McGillicuty), Husky, and David at a bar celebrating the newest recruit. Well, since neither Ash or Phil drink, they spent their time laughing at their drunk partners. At one point, Ashley noticed Tiffany entering the bar with Natalya, and she could feel the glare that Tiffany was giving her. Not that she cared, Tiffany just wasn't all heart since moving to _Smackdown _with Amy to be part of _'The Core_', but of course, she was still technically on _Raw _because she made an appearance with Stu, Paul (Justin Gabriel), Heath, and Amy at least every two episodes.

Ashley snorted softly, rolling her eyes. Tiffany was a bitch, seriously. She had met Tiff McBitchy before when she came to see Phil wrestle, and Tiffany told her off. Whatever, she took a drink of her Pepsi, eyeing her brother who was looking worriedly down at his cell phone.

"What's up Bro?" she asks and Phil sighs softly.

"Matt, he won't text me" Ashley tilts her head to the side, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Bro, I don't think dead people can text..." Phil slaps her arm, pouting.

"Matt _Korklan _(Evan Bourne), Retard"

"Ohh, so you two having relationship problems, or somethin'?"

"We're not together Ashley," Phil says, taking a sip of his Pepsi before smiling softly. "It would be nice though,"

"I bet," Ashley says with a wink, before going back to people watching. A couple other people had joined Tiffany and Natalya now, and she recognized them as Jeff Hardy, Ken Anderson, DH Smith, Tyson Kidd, some red-headed girl, and Jeffrey. Tiffany had said something, causing the red-head to turn her attention to Ashley, who was now looking at Husky and Joe giggling drunkily on the floor. It was probably a good time to leave, so Phil and David helped carry the two drunken fools out of the bar, Ashley following behind. She could feel the red-heads lingering stares on her back, and it sent an involuntary shiver down her spine.

* * *

Ashley, Phil, Joe, Husky, and David had an early flight the next morning, and Ashley found herself laughing her ass off at Husky and Joe who had MAJOR hangovers. It was very comical how the grimaced at loud noises and bright lights. Phil wasn't as amused and lectured them for about a good hour in a very loud voice. David, whom had been super quiet for most of the ride to the airport, had been laughing softly, and smiled occasionally. It made Ashley wonder what was up, and as soon as she found herself alone with David while Phil bought magazines, and Husky and Joe went to the bathroom she asked.

"Dude, what's up with you?" David's brown eyes meet her hazel ones, then they drop to the floor.

"Nothing Ash," Ashley narrows her gaze, gripping David's shoulders roughly before shaking him.

"What the fuck is up with you?"

"Nothing,"

"Bullshizit David"

"It's true" Ashley sighs, and crosses her arms over her chest a pout forming on her lips. "I'm serious,"

"Is it _**Fred**_ (Darren Young)?"

"N-no"

"Was that a stutter?" David glares at the ravenette.

"Go away,"

"Can't,"

"Why?"

"We're going on the same plane and then will be riding in the same car" David huffs, and sticks his headphones on, ignoring Ashley, who pouts and gives him the kicked puppy look. "DDDAAAVVVIIIDDDD!" She whines, laying her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. "Stop being an ass"

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a sec, are you two _lovers_?" Husky asks, returning from the bathroom, a stupid smirk on his face.

"No, David's upset and won't tell me why..." Ashley says, then looks over at Husky.

"Why? Were you gonna be potentially jealous?" Husky rolls his eyes, and blushes softly.

"No,"

"Yes you WERE!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"**NO!**"

"**Ye-!**"

"Cut it out! Everyone's staring at you two!" Phil yells, walking up and smacking both of them on his head with the magazine in his hand.

"Yes, sir" they murmur, sending each other glares in the process.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Ashley is about to freak out, tearing apart her bag looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Phil asks, cocking a questioning eyebrow.

"I think I forgot my song lyrics notebook at home,"

"So?"

"SO? I need it! It helps me express myself, I'll be grumpy and upset for the whole span of the weeks I'll be gone this isn't fair!"

"Ash, calm down, have you checked your drawstring bag?" Ashley ponders this for a second before disappearing into the bathroom where she left her bag.

"IT'S IN HERE!" She exclaims happily, clutching the notebook to her chest, and Phil rolls his eyes.

"Hey Phil, Nic's (Dolph Ziggler) on the phone, he said something about a gas powered vibrator..." David says as he walks into the room, holding Phil's phone to his chest to muffle the sound of him talking. "Do I even _want _to know?" Phil rolls his eyes, taking the phone and walking into the other room. David sends Ashley a confused look, and she chuckles.

"He wanted to invent one, and have Nic '_endorse_' it..." David chuckles softly, walking over from the connecting room door sitting down on Ashley's bed.

"Did you know they sell _sperm in a can _at like Walgreen's," David says and Ashley smiles.

"We should _sooo _buy some just to try it,"

"I know right?" Ashley quickly rights that down in her notebook so she won't forget, then turns to David.

"I'm glad you're feeling better,"

"Yeah, Fred and I had gotten into a fight... We're fine now,"

"So I WAS right..." David smiles softly.

"Yeah, you were"

* * *

_Dear Notebook,_

_I know it's only been a couple days since joining WWE and getting in action on Raw, but I think I really like this job. I like the people I work with, especially David. He's nice, and I've known him for a while since I met him when I came to see Phil wrestle. The traveling schedule may be fucking hectic, but I love the art of Wrestling..._

Ashley taps the eraser of her pencil on her bottom lip before sticking it between the pages of her notebook and sets it on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. She wonders what the next few months will be like for her, and how her future in wrestling will turn out.

* * *

Okay, this is my new story!  
This is Ashley Brooks, welcome her to my character list :D


	2. Shits Racist, OrtonCena, and McBitchy

Ashley opens her eyes wearily, blinking in the dim light of her hotel room. "Good Morning!" David says cheerfully, poking his head into the room through the adjoining doors. "Rise and shine Ash!"

"Fuck off David it's too early," Ashley complains sleepily and David chuckles.

"If you don't get up Phil's gonna be pissed," Ashley groans and rolls out of bed.

"Fine fine... Go away," David rolls his eyes disappearing into his room leaving Ashley to throw on some kikwears and a baggy white tee shirt. She was packing up her stuff when Phil sticks his head into her room.

"Whoa, you're up early,"

"Don't be a fuckass Phil, David woke me up," Phil chuckles.

"C'mon Ash, I brought breakfast" Ashley perks up, running into the other room where breakfast was waiting. When Phil reenters the room, Ashley was shoveling food into her mouth and David was looking at her disgustedly.

* * *

The flight they had to Birmingham was early of course, and Ashley didn't like it. Well, neither did Husky. He was complaining the whole way to the airport, to the terminal, on the plane, back through the terminal, and to the rental car.

"Will you shut the fuck up already?" Joe, Ashley, and David seemed to yell at the same time causing Husky to pout.

"You guys are assholes,"

"We know we are," Ashley retorted to that comment and Husky glares at the back of her head. (She was ridng shotgun next to Phil, who always got the task of driving)

"You sound like Ken," Ashley rolls her eyes, plugging her earbuds into her ears. Husky's mouth drops open in a shocked rejection. "Bitch," Phil chuckles.

* * *

They reached the hotel in no time, and again, Ashley got the room connected to David's, this time Phil was staying with Husky and Joe. Ashley sighs softly as she collapses on her bed, sleep seeming very pleasant right now. She was about to fall asleep when "This shits racist!" rings in her hearing. Ashley, whom was curious, got up and traveled through the joining doors.

"What's going on?" She asks, spotting David glaring out the window and Phil laughing his ass off on the bed.

"The lady at the desk, when I got my room key, said that this room had a wonderful view... Oh, shit, yeah a wonderful view of a construction site..."

"How's it racist?"

"IT JUST IS! She was white, it makes it racist," David states forcefully before crossing his arms over his chest with a pout. Silence consumes the area before Ashley erupts with giggles and David glares at her. "Racist bitch," Ashley pauses in her laughter.

"That's Miss Bitch to you," She says before giggling once more and disappearing into her room.

"Ashley Nicole Brooks!" Phil yells, stomping through the backstage on the hunt for his sister.

"What?" Ashley screams, looking up from where she was lacing her boots up.

"You told off Tiffany? What the hell were you thinking?"

"She's bitchy I had to st her straight," Phil rolls his olive eyes before slapping his sister's arm lightly.

"She's practically a vet and you told her off! She could get you fired" Ashley sighs, standing up her hands on her hips.

"She's a complainin' bitch Phil, she didn't have to work her ass off to get where she is... I have jobbed, fought my way up in FCW and had to be second to you for most my life... She had her fuckin' job handed to her on a silver platter" and with that Ashley stormed off most likely to find David. Phil sighs, he knew what she meant and truely, he didn't feel sorry for Tiffany. She probably deserved it.

* * *

Ashley was wandering through the backstage area, not really going anywhere specific, just wandering. Her eyes were on the floor and she didn't notice the man approaching and she ran right into his chest. She squeaks slightly, looking up to see John Cena smiling softly at her. She blushes, stepping back. "I'm SOOOO sorry John," John shakes his head, winking at her.

"It's okay, hey, have you seen Randy?" Ashley furrows her brow thinking for a second before shaking her head.

"Nah, sorry Cena, why?" Cena chuckles.

"Well knowing where my husband is, I believe, is a good thing," Ashley blushes.

"Ooohhh..." Ashley smiles awkwardly. "I-I didn't know, John,"

"It's okay, no problem-"

"ASHLEY!" David yells, running over to where Ashley was standing. "C'mon we've got a match," David says and Ashley nods.

"Y-Yeah, sorry... I guess I forgot," David rolls his eyes, grabbing Ashley's arm.

"Come on," Ashley sighs, waves at John and then is pulled away by David.

* * *

Aah, lovely Ashley...  
Ahah, anyway R&R PUHLEASE!


	3. Miss Bitch, and The Horror Hick Town

"_Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive!_(1)"Ashley glares over at Joe and Husky who were bellowing out Escape The Fate lyrics.

"Shut up fucktards..." she mutters, and Phil sighs. "You do know I can kill you with cinnamon and duct tape? (2)" Joe and Husky cast each other worried glances, and stop singing, whistling innocently. Ashley rolls her eyes, busying herself with her latest book, wondering when they'd finally end up at the next destination.

"Aw I love you too," Phil, Joe, and Husky all simultaneously groan. They had forgotten that David was on the phone with Fred and they were being all mushy and lovey dovey. "No, I love you more," Phil glares at the road ahead, and Joe's head hits the window in annoyance. (Of course, riding shotgun) Ashley looks up at the sound of the bang, glances around before reburying herself in the world of torture and crime. "No no no _I love_ _you way more_" Husky rolls his eyes and Joe and Phil share glances.

Ashley sighs, bookmarking her page, grabbing the phone out of David's hand and sticking it to her ear. "Fred, he loves you a lot okay? yeah, bye" and she hangs up, handing the phone back to a pouting David.

"Bitch,"

"Didn't we already cover this? It's fuckin' Miss Bitch to you,"

* * *

They arrived a couple hours later in their next destination, well where Vince had decided to have an '_autograph_' session for the fans. Ashley yawned and stretched. "Good timing, I just finished my book" All eyes were on her (except Phil's). "What?" the guys shake their heads as they pull into a run-down hotel's parking lot and get out of their car. Their very small car at that, it was a wonder that all of them fit in with their luggage. Ashley frowns looking around. "Are we in the right place?" Phil nods, looking at the map.

"Yup, this should be it," David glances around, spotting a McDonald's across the street next to a Kroger. Joe and Husky are battling to get their stuff out of the trunk and Ashley's staring at a dead animal she found just a little bit away from where they had parked.

"that's what we call roadkill, lil' lady," Ashley practically jumps out of her skin, not noticing the man who had been standing there. She chuckles, scratching the back of her neck.

"Ah, yeah, I know..." The man chuckles, smiling and showing that 99.9% of his teeth are missing. Ashley takes a wary step back.

"Yeah well you were starin' at it like it was gonna eat 'ya..." He tips his trucker hat back, hooking his thumbs in his over-all's. "The names Spivy Cline, What can I do for 'ya?" The group exchanges glances before trusting the old man and telling him they needed a place to stay. "Well you have arrived at the classiest inn in this town and the next, ain't like 'ya got any other place to stay"

* * *

They all lugged their things to their rooms and set off to bed, only to realize that this would be a very sleepless night. Ashley saw the state of her room and decided it wasn't too bad until she pulled back her covers and spotted a dead rat on her bed. "EEP!" She jumped maybe 5 feet in the air and Phil came rushing in through the joining doors.

"What? What is it?"

"R-Rat!" she exclaims, pointing at her bed where the rat lay motionless. Phil chuckles.

"Aw, scared of a little mouse?"

"It's a rat Phil... I KNOW what a mouse looks like, that's a fuckin' RAT!" Phil reaches out and grabs it by the tail, holding it in the air but his eyes weren't on the rat it was on the millions of bugs scampering away from the open space that he left when he picked up the _roadkill_. Ashley screaches, jumping up onto a chair that wasn't very far from the bed. They're are only two things she hates in the world. Bugs and Rats. Phil jumps back away from the bed disgustedly.

"that's nasty," Ashley cowers standing on the chair.

"I am NOT sleeping in that bed Phil..." Phil sighs and helps Ashley down.

"Okay, okay... You can take my bed I'll take the couch," Ashley nods and they leave her room, taking her stuff with them to Phil's room. Ashley hurriedly pulls back the covers, checking for bugs and/or rats, but there weren't any. She sighs in relief before climbing in and closing her eyes only to be woken up by David's screams. They rush into his room where he was stepping back away from the bathroom where a raccoon was taking a '_shower_'.

"Wh-What is that?" He asks, swiping at it with a broom.

"Awww a raccoon!" Ashley coos, and Phil rolls his eyes. David smacks at it again.

"That is not an '_awwww_' Ash, that is a what the fuck is it doing in my goddamn room!" David backs fully out and pulls the door closed. "Can I stay in your room Phil?"

"Join the club," Phil says tiredly, all he wanted to do is sleep.

"**OH MY GOD!**" That was both Husky and Joe as they came running faster than lightning down the hall. They stop at David's room and come streaking in. (not literally streaking, you know what I mean) "There is a fuckin' tarantula as big as Ashley's head in our room," Ashley puffs.

"HEY!"

"Not that your head is big or anything," Husky covers. "but it's **huuuge**!"

"And you want to stay in my room" Phil says and both Joe and Husky nod. "Fine fine..." That's how they all ended up huddled on Phil's bed, sleeping with one eye open watching for mutant rat's, raccoons, bugs, and spiders as big as Ashley's head. "and this is the classiest place to stay?" Ashley murmurs to herself. "I think I'd rather sleep on the street"

* * *

1. Yes I named Ashley after an Escape The Fate song... If you hate it well GET OVER IT

2. My best friend Beth told me about this method of killing... It is rather effective, not that I've killed anyone... recently (JK)

Okay and this whole shebang has happened to me once... well without the raccoon and the huge spider. Anyway, yes this has happened to me... -shudders- it was a horrible experience I don't want to talk about it...


	4. Family, and Turning Face

"Ashley?" her eyes lift of the ground where they were trained and meet David's.

"What happened?" her voice was hoarse from cried tears. David shook his head and pulled Ashley into a hug.

"He was shot,"

* * *

_Brutalizing Randy Orton on Monday Night Raw was always one of Phil and the rest of the Nexus's favorite parts of the story line. What none of them knew was that something was about to go horribly wrong. We all know that some people get way to involved in the story lines, and this was a result. Phil was getting ready for a GTS in a chorus of boos and jeers from fans when a shot rang out and shut them up._

_David's eyes flicker from the crowd where he was smugly smirking to where Phil was now colapsing in a pool of his own blood. Randy's eyes were frightened as he tried frantically to stop the bleeding. The crowd was in a shocked silence. Many people where wondering why Randy would help the man who was trying to give him a concusion. The answer was simple. Ashley. Ashley loves her brother._

_Randy respects her. He had to save a life. David's eyes frantically searched for Ashley, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. She wasn't rushing down the ramp, destroying the injury angle she was in. It all happened so fast. Phil was being put on a stretcher and taken out of the arena, Randy and David by his side. Husky, Joe, Mason, and John followed behind._

Fresh tears welled in her eyes and she sobbed into David's chest. Why Phil? Her loving older brother, the one who's always there for her. The hospital was weighed down with depression and worry as everyone waited in silence. Ashley had arrived only moments ago, and everyone had already told her how sorry they were. Randy felt the worse. His eyes were red-rimmed and his cheeks were tear streaked.  
"Ashley Brooks?" Ashley looked up to see the doctor standing there a frown on his face looking like he had bad news.

"Yes sir?" She stood up and everyone was on alert, waiting for news.

"Your husband-"

"Brother, he's my brother," The doctor nods.

"He's fine, he'll live" a breath, a sigh of relief, escaped everyone in that waiting room. It was relief that filled Randy's body as he stood up.

"Can I," Randy glances over at Ashley. "Can _we_ go and see him?" The doctor looks suspicious of the 6'4" man with a buz cut and tattoo's but let's the two of them in. Ashley almost breaks down again at the sight of her brother's pale skin, but is relieved his heart moniter is still beating, showing the life still in his body. Randy walks quickly over to Phil's bedside, Ashley following behind him.

"Randy, it's not your fault," Randy's cold grey, intimidating eyes meet Ashley's warm ones.

"I could've blocked it" Randy murmurs. "I could've taken the bullet," and in that moment, she realized what Randy was all about. Phil was like family to Randy, like a brother. Ashley and Randy shared the same pain. In that moment, their eyes met with understanding. Randy knew what Ashley was all about and Ashley new what Randy was all about. They were all about family.

* * *

Everything has changed. Vince upped security around the ring, and Phil was still in the hospital recovering. During those few weeks after Ashley was told she'd be turning face. Face meant 99.9% chance of no attacks on her. She breathed a sigh of relief at that, yet was still worried about the other .1%. She was tapeing her wrists at the Monday Night Raw of her face turn when David walked in. He smiles and leans against the door frame.

"Good luck Ash," Ashley looks up, and sighs breaking the tape and smoothing it down.

"Thanks, I'll need it," David pushes off the frame, approaching the girl he's seen as a little sister since he met her that night at Monday Night Raw. He pulls her into a hug and kisses the top of her head.

"I'm sorry..." Ashley looks into David's warm eyes and sees those unshed tears threatening to spill over. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect him," Ashley hugged him back. She understood why he felt compelled to protect her brother. Phil was so nice to him, and led him off his path of self-destruction when his wife devorced him.

"It's okay." she whispers. "_It's okay_"

* * *

Ashley ran down the ramp towards Randy who was getting his ass handed to him by The Corre. Wade was barking orders but halted and faltered when Ashley jumped up on the ring ropes. She ducks under and sheds her Nexus shirt to reveal on belonging to The Corre, and Amy and Tiffany smirked at her. Wade told her to finish Randy off, and she nodded. She approached him, her hand resting on his shoulder. She nodded to Amy and Tiffany, unspoken words falling in the air. Amy turns to Wade and punches him square in the jaw, Tiffany turns to Heath and kicks him in the nuts. That leaves Justin to face Ashley. They're both masters of the 450 Splash, both built like high flyers. Ashley's eyes flicker to Randy who was getting to his feet, she moves out of his way and RKO. Justin's finished, leaving heel-turned-face Tiffany, Amy and Ashley along with Randy standing, and enjoying the applause.

* * *

Yay! A chapter is up bitches! :D I was really busy with Wrestlemania week this week. I went to all four days of Axxess (Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday) and went to Wrestlemania and Monday Night Raw last night. :D


	5. Leaving

"Stupid bitch," Ashley mutters darkly as Tiffany complain to Randy about something. Why did she _have _to be put in a team with Tiffany of all people? A scowl graces Ashley's face as Tiffany tugs on _"daddy Randy's"_ arm.

"Hello Ashley," a familiar British accent rings in Ashley's ears as she turns her attention to Stu. He wasn't scowling, or frowning. He was a beautiful smile on his face. His _Wade Barrett_ facade had dropped, and he was just Stu Bennett.

"Hey Stu," She smiles at him then scowls again as Tiffany starts to approach them.

"She's not that bad," Stu says, his greenish orbs flickering with amusement. Ashley snorts.

"Not that bad my ass," Stu chuckles.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Tiffany says rudely upon walking up.

"_You_," Ashley spits out and Tiffany glares at her.

"Look, I got along great with your brother, you don't have to be a bitch," Ashley sneers, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her baggy, Wal-Mart brand jeans.

"Well, that's Phil... Not me," Stu sighs, and moves to get in between the two but Randy beats him to it.

"Tiffany, Ashley," Both turn to look at Randy. "Stop fighting or I'll make you two share a room," Ashley sighs, and Tiffany glares at her.

"Fine, whatever you say bossman" Randy nods, walking away with Tiffany following behind. "She pisses me off," Stu smiles, laughing softly.

"You'll get used to it"

* * *

A fued with The Corre has opened up between the groups of four, and 3/4 of one group is female. Stu didn't really mind fighting women, says he's done it in the past. "_Not that kind of fighting Wade_" Ashley said, causing the brit to flush crimson and his boyfriend, Paul (Justin Gabriel), to laugh. Ashley and Tiffany still didn't get along, and that showed in their ring preformances, and Vince didn't complain. Not everyone has to agree with each other. The only thing bad about this was how tired Ashley was getting of work.

It's been months of fighting and winning against the heels, and Ashley was getting bored. Everyone can tell she's loosing interest. She's showing up late to work, and sometimes, not even coming to pay-per-views. Why exactly, is a mystery. That's how she ended up spread out on her hotel bed, drinking pepsi as she tried to explain to her brother why she wanted to leave the WWE.

"Ash, it's a big mistake," Phil tried to reason with his younger sister.

"No, it's not Phil..." Ashley says slowly. "I need to leave," She stops slightly, closing her eyes. "Vince _told _me too... He said, 'get lost' in a certain amount of big words," Phil sighs heavily.

"Ashley, it's your fault... Not showing up for pay-per-views... Mediocre shows... What's wrong with you?"

"working with Tiffany made me rethink why I decided to join the WWE, and really, it's not worth it... I haven't even won the Women's title..." and with that, the conversation was over. Phil didn't argue anymore and that morning she packed her bag and headed off to Georgia where she and Phil had family from their dad's side living.

* * *

A small town in Paulding County Georgia. No one in the city knows where it is anymore, and even Ashley can't give you directions. She finally found it though. Everyone knew everyone. They all smiled and waved. Even though it was small there was a Wal-Mart and a shopping center. Ashley really felt at home as she pulled into the small driveway that belongs to her cousin, Jordan Wall-Smith. The door to the home opens and shows a middle aged women with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes.

The lady smiles and rushes out, hugging Ashley tightly. "Oh, sweet mother of baby Jesus, you're really here," the woman pushes Ashley back at arms length. "You haven't changed a bit!" Ashley smiles awkwardly. The woman frowns, pouting slightly, "You don't remember me do you?" Ashley shakes her head and the lady sighs.

"Jordan?" The lady nods and Ashley looks shocked. "You've changed a lot!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Ashley smiles and hugs her cousin.

"No," Jordan smiles, and leads Ashley into the house. They sit down in the kitchen, Jordan fixing her some tea and cake. Jordan sits down beside her at the island, and waits for Ashley to start with her story. They sit in silence, enjoying their cake before Ashley starts. "My boss sort-of fired me," Ashley says and Jordan nods. "I was getting bored with work, I just couldn't do it anymore... And my co-worker, Tiffany, I couldn't stand her..." Ashley sighs. "Is it okay if I stay here 'til I 'ya know, get back on my feet?"

"Aw honey, sure anything for my cousin," Jordan says, patting Ashley's leg.

"You're really gonna let me stay here?" Jordan nods, a smile on her lips as she gets up and puts the empty plates in the sink. Ashley smiles to herself, she knows that life should be peaceful.

* * *

I had to! Don't kill me! She needed a break


	6. Missing her, and Visiting

_2 Months Later_

"I miss her Phil!" Husky complains loudly, arms wrapped around Phil's leg, attached to it. Phil sighs, glaring down at the most annoying member of the New Nexus.

"I miss her too!" David chimes in, clinging to Phil's other leg. "WE WANT HER BACK!" both Husky and David say loudly, holding on tighter to poor Phil's legs. Phil groans trying to shake off the two _grown men _but fails at it.

"Will you stop it! I'm sure she misses you too!"

"We want her to come back" Husky says, looking up at Phil.

"Yeah!" David agrees, a look of hopefulness in both of their eyes. Phil frowns.

"I'll try to get her to come back," Phil tries to reason, but David and Husky shake there heads.

"We want her back, we don't want you to try and get her to come back," Husky states matter-of-factly as Stu walks past them. He stops, backtracks and stares at them.

"What the hell?" Stu asks, and Phil rolls his eyes.

"They want me to get Ashley to come back," Stu nods.

"Why don't you just go visit her while we're in Georgia for Wrestlemania?" David and Husky automatically let go of Phil's leg and jump up.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

* * *

"RICKY!" Ashley yells, hands perched on her hips as she watches her neighbor Ricky ride around on his four wheeler in the field behind their house. Ricky looks up to smile at her but ends up flipping off the four wheeler. Ashley shakes her head, making her way out there to check on him. "You okay Ricky?" Ricky pops up off the ground, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair a bright smile on his lips.

"Yeah Ms. Brooks, 'ahm fine," Ashley rolls her eyes, and swats some dirt of of Ricky's arm.

"Anyway, Jordan wants to know if you would like to come in for some tea," Ricky smiles brightly, his blue eyes sparkling like ocean water.

"Nah m'am, I gotta get to work fixin' my car," Ashley smiles, patting Ricky on the shoulder.

"Good luck with that one cowboy," then she was off. She entered the small, stuffy house wishing to herself that the AC wasn't broken.

"Mary!" Jordan screaches as Ashley entered the small kitchen. Mary is Jordan's oldest daughter, whom is ten. She has a younger boy named James, whom is five and another girl, Annie, whom is two.

"What's wrong now, Jordan?" Ashley asks, spotting James who was pouting.

"Mary pusthed me," James said, showing Ashley the small cut on his elbow.

"MARY!" Jordan screamed this time, causing both James and Ashley to cover their ears.

"WHAT!" Mary yelled, stomping down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Why'd you push your brother?" Mary frowned.

"He's such a liar," Mary says and Ashley sighs.

"Mary," Mary sighs, rolling her eyes.

"He was in my way,"

"So you pushed him?"

"Yeah," Mary says shrugging. Jordan grits her teeth and Ashley steps in.

"Hey Mary, why don't you go to your room? and James, let's go bandage that cut" Ashley scoops up James and rushes off to go bandage his elbow. She sits James on the sink, and cleans off his cut quickly and then puts a bandage on it. She kisses it softly and ruffles his soft blonde hair. James smiles, giggling softly before frowning.

"Aunt Asthley, why'd you quit wre-wre-wresthuling?" Ashley looks puzzled.

"Wresting?" James nods. "How'd you know I wrestled?" Ashley had been in Georgia for two months but had only told one person, Jordan, what her real job had been. James chews his lip slightly.

"Joey said that he sthawz you on wrusthling,"

"It's wrestling, and he did?" James nods, and Ashley smiles.

"He sthaid you were the bag guy," Ashley sighs, ruffling James's hair again.

"I was, but that's because my mean old boss tod me I had too, that's why I quit" James gasps.

"He'sth a meanie!" Ashley nods, tickling James. He giggled again and jumped off the sink. James then ran off, most likely to tell Joey what she had said. She shakes her head, who let's their five-year-old watch wrestling? Well some people do that. Ashley makes her way out the back, sitting on the swing in the garden that's shaded by a big oak tree. She hums softly, her fingers absent mindedly playing with a stray strand of hair that had fallen out of her messy pony tail.

"Ashley!" Came Jordan's cry as she opened the back door, pressing the phone to her chest. "_You've got a call_," Jordan walks over and hands the phone to her before retreating back inside.

"This is Ashley," Ashley says hesitantly as she answers the phone.

"_Hey Ash,_" Ashley smiles, leaning absent mindedly closer to the phone.

"Hey David,"

"You know Wrestlemania is in Georgia this year, right?" Ashley giggles softly.

"Yeah David, did you really think I'm that stupid? I was listening when it was announced," David chuckles.

"You gonna go and see it?" Ashley sighs, a frown finding its way to her face.

"David, I don't want anything to do with the business anymore,"

"But Ashley, we all miss you," Ashley opened her mouth to say something when the back door opens, showing David who was still on the phone with her. She hung up, dropping the phone carelessly on the swing, jumping up and running to David. He chuckles, lifting her up and twirling her around. He sets her down after a couple seconds and she pulls away from him.

"Why are you here?" David shrugs.

"It's not just me," Ashley gasps and runs inside, spotting Husky, Joe, Stu, Randy, John (Cena), and Phil. She runs over to her brother, drawing him into a hug.

"I've missed you," She whispers, then pulls away facing the others. "I've missed you all," She turns and spots Jordan in the door-way looking kinda blown away by the amount of muscular guys in her living room.

"Oh, well, I didn't know we'd be having this many guests..." She says, looking from Stu to David still standing in the doorway. "Would you like some tea?"


	7. Giving This Story Away

Dear Readers (again),

This story is on the road to no where, and I am gonna discontinue it. Um, but, I am giving a lucky person a week to message me saying that they want the rights to the story so they can keep writing it. If you want it, do not review, you have to message me.

Thanks for your understanding,

JeffreyNero


End file.
